As is known, devices for producing ice cubes employ a thermostat capable of measuring the temperature of the evaporator, according to which the time required for the complete formation of the ice cubes is determined.
The cube forming time can be varied by an additional time period, which is adjusted by means of a timer, the timer exclusively performing the function of ensuring the complete formation of the ice cubes in production.
In known ice-cube forming devices, particularly larger sized devices, the thermostat is affected by variations in the temperature of the environment and which will vary in dependence on the geographical area in which the device is located.
In hot environments, the thermostat considerably increases the cube-forming time to beyond that at which the cubes are completely formed.
Conversely, if the temperature of the environment is relatively low, the thermostat automatically reduces the cube-forming time, and the cubes are sometimes ejected from said device before they are completely formed.
The above described function performed by the timer, i.e., to vary the cube-forming time when required, is very often insufficient to fully compensate for the anomalies in temperatures in the location where the device is placed after being sold.
In order to obviate these disadvantages, known devices must be adjusted at the location in which they are installed, independence on the climate and the temperature variations of the environment in which they are located, and, said adjustments must be performed at least at every change of season.
In order to reduce the costs arising from the above described disadvantages, pre-adjustments and pre-settings are sometimes performed before storing the devices in stock.
This solution, however, entails enormous difficulties in stock management and provides no useful effect, since the location to which the device ultimately will be shipped is usually unknown.
Given this situation, the aim of the present invention is to obviate the above described disadvantages of the known art.